


The Experiments

by AK_aka_Kiwi707



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Death, Experiments, F/M, Love, M/M, MY CHILDREN ARE IDIOTS, Shapeshifting, Telepathy, Trigger Warnings, Twinthing, War, Witches, camps, dystopiansociety, elementalwitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK_aka_Kiwi707/pseuds/AK_aka_Kiwi707
Summary: Themla is as fast as the wind and as wild as the ocean.Petez is a curious and funny guy, who likes to help people.Emeile.... Don't get on his bad side. He can be a real hot head .Seiji is soft spoken but can be as stubborn as a rock.Raz he's an al... Extraterrestrial, not from around here.This group , they must complete or the world will fall from magic kind. Who to trust? Family or friends ?Come alone and find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is split into 4 parts. 
> 
> Each part is a different characters Pov.   
Part 1 - The Experiments Escape.  
Character: Themla  
Part 2 - The Experiments Mistake .  
Character: Petez  
Part 3- The Experiments Revenge  
Character: Emeile  
Part 4 - The Experiments End  
Characters: Seiji and Raz

I can say this, if not for the rain I would've been dead by now.  
I'm soaked to the bone, my Pj's are just heavy weight on my body.My long hair, a tangled mess- that I'm barely able to see through. But I do the only thing I've ever been good at, I run.  
But let me back track a small bit.  
Hi, I'm Themla and as of twelve o'clock this evening, I -and all other teens in my quadrant of earth - are wanted criminals. Don't think that I've done something wrong, 'cause I haven't. I mean unless breathing is now a crime, I guess I'm guilty as charged.  
The government of my pathetic excuse for a city, wrote a law that was passed. This law states that all children under the age of 19 are now, well for a lack of better term, criminals.  
I believe the reason could be that many of us children have been having weird things happen, you could almost say we have developed Legacies, magic abilities, without a reason. They just come one day and many of us grow out of them, though there are those few that don't.  
Enough talk about that. To the reason I'm running down the winding street of this place I used to call home. They are after me, the government. They came to my house, of all the homes in this bloody city, they chose mine.  
My twin brother and my older sister and I have never hurt anyone in our lives-cross my heart and hope to die, if u need proof of that. We also thought that we'd be safe since our parents were part of the government, but I guess family is glanced apon and thrown out when it comes to the peace and goodness of a collective body. They came, only I escaped.  
I will get my family back, or at least my siblings, I will get my revenge on the government for taking us,children away. I will fight and stand up for what's right.  
With all these thoughts in my head I'm pushed to move faster.  
They got my brother and my sister, they sure as hell are not getting me!


	2. Themla

I wake up to the sickening smell of rotting meat. Then remember that I hid in a dumpster, just outside a fast food restaurant last night, to get away from them. I must have fallen asleep while waiting.  
I push upwards and lid of the dumpster lifts up . I look to the sky, the sun is just rising.... Good they don't start patrolling till noon. I can possible get out of the city by then.  
I climb out of the dumpster and dust myself off.  
Remind me why I'm an omnivore?  
I glance around, not may people are up at this time, most would just be waking up. I glance down at my outfit.  
Nice choice Themla! Really great.  
I curse to myself, why did I have to wear my indigo blue tank top and a stolen pair of my brothers boxers out of the house. Why did I drop my backpack, when I tried to get my brother when he tripped. A lot of why's fill my mind. My eyes catch a glimpse of something from the corner of my eye. A white and light brown mouse scurries out from behind the dumpster. It stops and looks at me with it's emerald green eyes, then runs off again.  
That's odd.  
And because it was odd I followed it.  
................................................................  
I followed the mouse to a river at the edge of the city .  
The mouse ran behind some rocks.  
Well the water looks nice.  
I pull off my clothes and waded into the water and dive under. It was icy cold, but after spending the night in a dumpster,it fells nice.  
I stay down for a little longer than I maybe should have. When I finally came back up for air, I was face to face with two boys.  
The taller one had dark skin, a muscular build, choppy midnight black hair and dark eyes that looked like the whole universe could fit in them, he scowled. He had on shorts and a t-shirt.The other boy was thin and gangly,light skinned, shaggy sandy blonde hair that looked soft to touch, emerald green eyes and a crooked smile on his face. He only wore shorts.  
I opened my mouth to scream but the dark skinned boy put one of his hands over my mouth.  
Well then, get away from the government and then two boys find you swimming naked in a river. Shit Themla, you life's going down the drain.  
"Shush" He hissed, then looked at the other boy " Why'd you bring a girl here?!"  
The light skinned looked away.  
" Petezzz! Why?" The dark one hissed again. His voice sounded like many angry snakes hissing.  
" Raz." The light skinned spoke , as he did he looked at me . I sank further into the water . " She's like us ."  
I nodded my head- best I could-the hand still over my mouth. Though I was only half sure what I was agreeing to. They were both teens, no older than 19 at most. The dark skinned - Raz- removed his hand.  
" Fine." He sighed heavily, his shoulders sagged and he rubbed his hand over his face. "You can come with us, if you want. My name is Raz, this is Petez."  
"What's your name?" Petez asked, he looked at me,I felt like I was watching a 5 year old getting a puppy for the first time.  
" Themla." I replied, making sure he water was at my shoulders.  
" Nice to meet you. " Petez blinked, his crooked smile sliding back onto his face .  
Raz rolled his eyes, then headed to the shallow water, he grabbed Petez and took him as well . So that they both had their backs to me .  
"You can get out, now." He hissed . "We won't look ,promise."  
I quickly got out of the water. The only clothing I had was the Pj's, so I threw them back on.  
"Ok done." I said, wringing out my hair and twisting it up.  
Raz gave me a distasteful look, Petez scrunched up his face.  
"You smell awful." He laughed.  
"Thanks." I glared at him.  
"Home! Now!" Raz instructed, he started heading to a hidden path between the reeds and rocks.  
They maybe are just like me. But don't trust them yet.  
Petez smiled at me and grabbed my hand, he ran after Raz, dragging me along.  
................................................................  
We traveled for quite awhile. The sun made it's way across the sky. We had gone from the river to a tall rocky area, well less rocks and more broken building structures. This was the forgotten part of the city. I quickly tried to give everything a glance, it was amazing how this was made and destroyed by humans.  
Petez laughed, which shook me a bit from my exploring.  
"Themla! This way." He said as we approached an alleyway, between a shattered glass building and what could've been a church or something.  
We walked up to a dead end. I stopped, Raz kept walking and walked right through the wall.  
"What the fuck?" I asked.  
" Magic." Petez said, clapping his hands together, then making an arch with them.  
I shook my head.  
Petez tilted his head. "Are you coming?"  
I closed my eyes, took a breath and began to walk forwards. It's a weird feeling walking through a wall, especially when your expecting to go splat like a bug in a windshield, but I didn't.  
This day just gets weirder and weirder.  
I open my eyes, they take a moment to adjust to the light. Before me is a cavern, but unlike what you'd expect there are electronics, household materials and hallways, which I suspect go to other rooms.  
"Surprise!" Petez yells from behind me.  
I jump.  
" Come on I'll show u around . " Petez says.  
I follow him, he points to all the different areas, the living room- fresh leather couches, a flat screen TV and every gaming system imaginable,Raz 's bedroom door- he was obviously in there,the stairs which lead up to another floor.There are two rooms up there, Petez's-which he quickly closed the door to before I could see it and the other room which has white walls and floor, the bed has a creamy yellow coloured duvae cover on it , a small desk was in the far corner, a white wood dresser was in the other. There were no windows but light still shown in.  
"This," Petez announces, "is Home, also known as Base 9."  
"Base 9?" I ask.  
"Yep." He nods. "Each Base holds some kids, well untill midnight they did."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, Raz would be better at this but he's in a mood, so....... um........" He stumbles over his word choice. "So even before the law was passed some of us children were sent away from our homes, for many reasons and..... Well we created homesteads. Us,older teens got jobs in the city to support our growing family. We even had some Adult friends." His eyes seemed to glaze over with these memories of better times. "But like all good things, it ended. One of the people we trusted ratted us out and R.E.P.Y came and raided the main Base. The few of us that escaped, ran to the smaller Bases."  
He blinked. "Many of the others were captured. Raz and I..... We have ways of getting around them." He winked at me.  
I rolled my eyes.  
We'd been standing in front of the white room for awhile as he explained.  
"So?" I asked.  
"Dinner will be at 6." Petez said. "And now that you're going to be living here we'll have to all sit down and divide up chores."  
"You two really have gotten down to it, huh?"  
He bowed dramatically. "Why thank you."  
I rolled my eyes.  
He stood and laughed. "This will be your room."  
" Uh......thanks." I said  
" Your welcome ." Petez replied, he left me in the door way before he called "I'll bring you a change of clothe."  
" Ok ." I called back.  
I walked into the room, the smell of mint hit my nose.  
Hmmmmm ............ Sea would've loved this place.  
There was a knock on the door frame. I turned to see that Petez had returned with the clothes.  
"We don't have much, in the way of female clothes, but these should fit."  
I took the clothes and examined them.  
A teal coloured pair of jeans, a white tank top and a pale green sweater.  
"These seem girly enough, I could care less though, my brother and I used to trade clothing all the time."  
Petez smiled." Your brother huh?"  
"Yeah." I smiled shyly. "My brother."  
His dark orangish red eyes plead for me to move, but I can't. I won't leave him.  
Petez touches my shoulder. "Get into these clothes, and take a nap."  
"I'm not tired." I respond.  
Petez raises and eyebrow at me. "What you only feel tired around garbage disposal area's?"  
"Hey!" I begin. "Wait a sec."  
"I'm waiting." Petez says.  
"How would you know?"  
His eyes glint with mischief, he smirks. "It's a secret."  
He quickly walks out of the room.  
The emerald green of his eyes, staring at me even he no longer is.  
Don't you dare. I challenge myself. Don't you dare.


	3. Themla

I'm in my house.  
It seems so real and part of me knows it's a memory.  
My twin brother, Emeile , and I were playing a racing game- I was in first place, like always. We had planned this all week and made sure our homework was done, so we could play.This was our monthly tournament, between us. The loser this time had to stand on their head and recite the Alphabet backwards. It was a silly game we did. Our older sister, Seiji , is in the kitchen humming and making her famous peach blueberry pie.Our parents were at a meeting in the government building and wouldn't be home till later this evening.  
All of a sudden, someone was banging on our front door, yelling at us to open up.  
Emeile and I paused our game, prepared to return to it, I was just about to use my sneak attack move on the other players. We went to the kitchen. Seiji had stopped humming, but she still calmly placed the dough for crust on the pie she'd been making.  
They yelled louder , I wondered if they could be heard in another Quadrant. Seiji blinked and said some words I didn't understand. Our backpacks appeared on the floor beside our feet. We looked at our sister.  
She mouthed the word 'go', just as the front door was knocked down and men in black army uniforms marched in, they yelled " Put your hands up!"  
Emeile looked at Seiji, then whispered "What about you?"  
Again she said a single word "Go."  
Her earth green eyes stared at us, her lips making a thin line.  
I grabbed Emeile's wrist and said a quick good bye to my sister. I dragged my brother to the back door.  
Just as we went to leave, Seiji screamed. We,both, stopped wanting to go back and help her, but with the sound of boots thumping down the hallway we had ran.  
We dashed out of the house, then yard and down the back alleyway.  
I got ahead of Emeile, when I heard him yell " Ow!"  
I turned to help him get up but he pushed me away. He'd tripped over a rut in the road. I threw my backpack aside, trying to get him to his feet.  
"Save yourself." He said bravely, fighting back the tears.  
" I'm sorry." I turned and took off.  
"Themla!" He shrieked, I kept running, what else could I do?  
"Themla! Promise me you'll stay safe!" He yelled again  
" I will, I will." I whispered " and I'll come and get both of you when this is over." I promised.  
................................................................  
"Themla." A voice calls, but I don't recognize it " Themla, wake up!" My mind is still hazy from my mixed dream memories.  
Wake up? But I'm running from those people. They took my siblings. I alway thought that was a dream.  
"Themla !" It says again and again.  
Stop saying my name! I think. Stop! Stop! Stop!  
"Stop! No!"  
Emeile and Seiji are slipping from my grasp again because of you! Don't leave me again!  
Then someone is feeling my forehead.  
" Go grab some water." Another male voice instructs.  
"Why, Raz?"  
" Petez, I thought you were the Healer not me. You blondie."  
"Hey! I am a Healer! You won't let me touch her though, so how would I know!"  
" Anyway she's burning up."  
" She's not. I mean she is pretty hot."  
"For the love of Stars, she has a fever!Water now!"  
I hear movement and someone grumble.  
I open my eyes to have them met with dark, brown, white speckled ones.  
Then I remember , I'm living currently on the run with two boys in a hidden base. Currently we are hiding from the government who wishes to imprison us.  
"Raz?" I breath  
" Themla, your going to be ok. " He hisses though his voice is thick with fear.  
Petez comes rushing back into the room with a bucket.  
"Raz," his breaths are heavy , probably from running " Got it."  
"Took you long enough." Raz shakes his head.  
"How far do you think the River is! You get it next time." Petez huffs out, angrily. He starts to head over to Raz but trips on his shoelace and falls, water spills from the bucket.  
Raz shakes his head. "Blonde."  
Petez glares up at him.  
I sit up.I imaging the bucket upright, with the water in it. I mumble words I don't know and the bucket does just that. Petez rolls away from the bucket.  
"Witchcraft!" He laughs, getting to his feet, cautiously picks up the bucket and gives it to Raz. Both end up staring at me.  
" How did u do that? " Raz asks.  
" Yeah, how?" Petez echoes.  
I see a flash of Emeile and flames of fire them there gone .  
" I.....d...do....don't ...know . " I shutter.  
I lay back onto my pillow. Raz places a cool cloth on my forehead. It feels nice. I close my eyes.  
"I've never met anyone with element magik, it's rare." Raz says.  
"Can I plea....." Petez starts.  
"No." Raz hisses protectively.  
"Fine then, don't expect my help next time."  
"Shut up,Blondie."  
They keep fighting and I sigh.  
I just met you yesterday, and I get sick. Wow. Really awesome to be me. Element magik, hmmmmmmmm.  
................................................................  
Hungry eats at my insides, but I wish for more sleep. I roll onto my back. I struggles to move my legs and I find the problem laying there as a golden retriever.  
"What are you doing?" I ask, I know that there's no dog that lives in this area with us. He lifts his head and yawns at me, then blinks and wags his tail.  
I roll my eyes.  
"Off." I command, pointing to the floor. His ears droop as he stands up and gets off the bed. I sit in the bed for a few more minutes, debating whether it's worth it to look for food or not.  
He barks at me, dragging me away from my thoughts.  
"Shush."  
He wags his tail, prancing over to the door, he again barks.  
"Petez shush!" I get out of bed and follow him. This seems to excite him even more. He sits and waits for me to follow him. As I get to the doorway I pat his head, he licks my hand. I look at his eyes. Well I was right about one thing. It's Petez.  
I still feel a bit dizzy as I make my way to the kitchen, but that seems normal after having a day long fever. Despite all the developments of the past few days, I was happy. Petez pranced around my feet as I gathered a few ingredients.  
"Dogs aren't allowed in the kitchen. Out." I looked down at him.  
He whined and dashed away.  
"What about a hungry boy?" He asked.  
"Only if he helps." I smiled at him, he's returned to his human self.  
"Sure."  
So we made some chocolate chip pancakes. Petez poured juice into some glasses and set aside some pancakes.  
"For Raz." He said as he covered them with a bowl.  
I took our plates to the table. He brought the drinks and cutlery.  
"How do you get this food?" I asked.  
"Most of it was here. We do have to go to the stores to get some once in awhile. Raz usually is the one getting it, he's looks like he's an adult." Petez sat down at the table. We ate our food and cleaned up the dishes. Petez then noted what foods we had and what we should stalk up on.  
"Raz will have to get these......" He mumbled to himself. "That sounds like it could be in one of the other abandoned hideouts....or bases take your pick."  
"There are more hideouts?" I asked.  
"Yea, there's 10 including this one. Raz and I have gone to most of them for food when we know the patrols are out in the city. Mostly just can goods and such."  
I watched him. He looked so concentrated on writing.  
"Are you going to get the things today?" I asked.  
"Might as well, or what we can. Base 1-3 are completely empty now, 4 and 5 are just filled with clothing. Hey! Maybe you could pick something out." He smiled.  
"Maybe." The clothes he'd given me where most likely his own. I wore the shirt but the pants were a bit big on me so I wore my own. Clothes sounded nice actually, even though I was a girl it didn't mean I liked shopping. Seiji was the one who did most of that for me. Crowd areas with tons of people wasn't exactly welcoming to me.  
"Well, I'm done with this." He held up the note pad.  
I grabbed the plates and put them in the sink.  
"Let's go then."


End file.
